Escape
by fukuhashi
Summary: Bukan prioritas, tapi mendilemakan dirimu. Ditinggalkan; akan terasa sia-sia selama ini. Tapi, ada yang menanti di sana. Manakah yang akan kau pilih?


**Love Live! Sunshine.**

* * *

 **ESCAPE**

Bukan prioritas, tapi mendilemakan dirimu. Ditinggalkan; akan terasa sia-sia selama ini. Tapi, ada yang menanti di sana. Manakah yang akan kau pilih?

.

 _Seberapapun kuatnya dirimu. Akan ada waktu dimana kau ingin menangis_

 _"Mau kabur bersamaku?"_

* * *

Atmosfer terasa dingin. Tapi tidak dengan hatimu. Gundah. Gelisah. Resah. Penuh dilema. Dirimu ingin marah, namun berhak kah itu? Kau ingin menangis. Itu pasti. Begitu penuh genangan hatimu akan rasa perih menjalar.

Satu kalimat itu selalu mengiang dalam pikiranmu, bahkan menusuk dalam relung perasaan. Kau selalu bertanya 'Kenapa dan Mengapa'. Tapi tak kau temukan jawabannya.

Kau duduk menyendiri di sudut ruang kelas berisikan sekitar sebelas orang. Memangku dagu dengan pandangan kosong menatap layar ponsel. Berapa kali mengutak-atik isinya yang sebenarnya kau sendiri sudah tahu isinya apa.

Hanya membuang jenuh. Kau pikir begitu.

Tidak kau hiraukan orang-orang dengan berbagai aktivitas di sana. Hampir sebagian besar berisikan keluhan akan tugas kewajiban sebagai seorang penempuh ilmu.

Disela keluhan, berisikan pergerakan rasa kesal; meremas kertas, memukul meja, mengacak asal rambut, meraba kasar wajah dengan helaan napas lelah. Membolak-balikkan kertas yang isinya itu-itu saja dengan melakukan revisi berkali-kali. Tulis-coret-tulis-coret lagi; kemudian meremas. Ada juga yang beradu mulut karena saling menyalahkan, merasa tidak melaksanakan tugas sebagai anggota kelompok dengan baik. Ada pula yang berteriak kesal dan ada yang menangis karena begitu lelah dan kecewanya.

Pintu berulang kali terbuka dan tertutup disebabkan lalu lalangnya orang. Ekspresi panik, kecewa dan kesal bercampur dalam mimik mereka.

Selang kemudian suara lagu diputar oleh salah seorang. Disusul suara tawa dan obrolan. Semua itu tak berada bagimu. Suara alat elektronik pun seakan tak ada bagimu.

Entah bising. Entah hening. Kau tetap tak pedulikan itu. Sejenak kemudian pandanganmu terangkat, memandang tiap kegiatan di dalamnya. Mengekspresikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa tertebak.

Rasa anggur pun kau rasakan. Beruntung tugasmu sudah selesai semua, bersyukur dikau mendapat partner kerja yang mampu menyelesaikan laporan dengan gesit.

Tapi justru rasa anggur itu semakin membuatmu bingung. Kacau akan keputusan apa yang mau kau ambil sekarang. Kau mulai merasa bahwa mungkin sebaiknya kau dipenuhi kesibukan lagi; seperti tiga minggu belakangan ini.

Kau merubah posisi, bersandar pada kursi dengan kepala menempel pada dinding. Ponsel masih kau perhatikan tanpa minat.

Apa yang harus kau lakukan. Itu pasti yang engkau pikirkan. Harusnya ini menjadi keputussn yang mudah, apalagi ini yang kau nantikan setelah berminggu-minggu lamanya.

Tapi, kabar itu seperti menggoyahkan keputusanmu—

 _"Jumat ini ada Ujian Psikologi_ —"

Satu kalimat terujar dari seorang mentor yang juga seniormu. Hanya suatu komunitas di luar kampus yang kau ikuti karena sebab ketidaksengajaan. Tertarik masuk karena ajakan seseorang yang saat itu kau kenal hanya karena rasa sepimu terisi olehnya.

Dirimu tahu, itu bukan sebuah prioritas. Kau bisa saja langsung pergi saat ini juga. Pergi ke tempat dimana kau ingin tuju selama ini. Tapi rasa tak enak mengganjal. Kau akan gagal dan harus mengulang di tahun berikutnya; itu artinya, perjuanganmu selama ini akankah sia-sia? Pergi pukul tujuh malam dan pulang pukul sepuluh— nyaris sebelas malam. Berjuang menerobos kejamnya kota malam. Memberanikan diri menerima tatapan sinis dan penuh curiga dari para tetangga setiap harinya, karena malamnya kau pulang dari tempat dirimu belajar ilmu sosial. Sebuah bidang ilmu pengetahuan dan terapan yang mempelajari mengenai perilaku dan fungsi mental manusia secara ilmiah.

Itu semua akan terasa sia-sia bila di hari ujian besok dirimu tak datang. Dan alasan lain kau dilanda dilema adalah—

Kau takut akan kekecewaan senior mu terhadapmu. Senior yang sudah membimbingmu enam bulan ini.

Tapi seorang sudah menghubungimu sejak berminggu-minggu lalu lamanya. Menanyakan—

 _"Kapan kau pulang, Nak? Jenguklah kami, adikmu sedang sakit"_

Kau ingin menangis tatkala kalimat itu terlintas di benak ingatanmu.

Sudah tiga kali panggilan masuk menerangi layar ponselmu; tak jua kau angkat, padahal itu dari seseorang yang kau rindukan; bahkan sudah berapa hari tiap rembulan muncul, deras air matamu mengalir karena memikirkan orang itu.

Kau menatap jam dinding. Sudah pukul 12.12; haruskah sekarang? Bus pasti sudah ada di terminal sekarang. Kau ingin beranjak. Tapi tak mampu—

Hanya meja yang saat ini menjadi sandaranmu. Menidurkan kepalamu di atas meja. Menutupi wajah dengan rambut panjangmu. Sudah menggenang air di ujung mata. Rasa semakin berkecamuk. Kau gigit bibir bawah menahan sesak dalam dada. Ingin terisak dan menangis—

"Dia-san?"

Kepalamu seketika terangkat saat Tsushima Yoshiko menyerukan namamu. Mengusap sedikit genangan di ujung matamu dan menoleh menatapnya—

"Ya?"

"Jam berapa kita praktikum?"

 _Kita?_

Dirinya berkata "Kita". Mungkin dipikirnya Dia juga sedang menunggu jadwal kapan praktikum berlangsung. Padahal kau menunggu keputusanmu sendiri.

"Jam 2" suaramu terdengar serak.

Yoshiko mengangguk "Kau praktikum apa kali ini?"

"Emm, aku sudah selesai semua"

"Semua lamporanmu sudah di-ACC?" Tanyanya sedikit terkagum.

"Ya— err, tidak juga sih. Dua laporan lagi, Anatomi dan Lensa masih ditahan; belum tahu apa ada revisi atau tidak"

"Waah, enak yaaa"

"Tidak juga sih. Semua kan butuh kerja keras" kau tersenyum paksa. Kau memang sudah bekerja keras. Dan mengharapkan sebuah hadiah. Hanya hadiah kecil—

"Lalu? Kenapa masih di sini? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

 _Pulang? Ya, aku ingin pulang. Tapi_ —

Pulang di sini yang dimaksdukan Yoshiko adalah pulang ke apartemen. Tapi yang kau inginkan adalah pulang ke rumah. Kampung halamanmu. Tanah kelahiranmu. Tempat yang sangat ingin kau datangi; bertemu keluarga dan melepas rindu; tapi keputusan ini masih membingungkan dirimu.

Kau merenung sejenak "mungkin sebentar lagi"

"Emm.. oke. Aku juga akan berjuang!" Balas Yoshiko dengan semangatnya.

Kau mengagguk lalu berpaling dari memandangnya.

"...percobaan _Ingenhousze_ dengan tanaman Hydrila—"

Hanya itu yang terakhir kau dengar saat Yoshiko kembali fokus pada bukunya; menyiapkan diri untuk ujian lisan atau biasa mereka sebut Responsi.

Kau kembali lagi dengam aktivitas yang membingungkan. Kau sadar bahwa hanya tinggal enam orang saja di dalam kelas. Mereka adalah mahasiswa yang sedang memanfaatkan waktu di selang jam sebelum pengumpulan tugas, responsi dan praktikum terlaksana.

Ya. Mata Kuliah yang sangat membuat Kurosawa Dia begitu sulit meluangkan waktu untuk pulang. Kau bahkan sampai harus tak tidur dan makan. Tapi inilah tugas dan kewajibannya. Kau sadari itu.

Mahasiswa dengan jurusan Pendidikan Matematika— sebuah cita-cita yang terinspirasi dari sang adik, yang sejak dulu selalu ingin minta diajari. Hingga timbul keinginan untuk menjadi seorang pengajar.

Tapi, kenapa harus ada Ilmu Sains di dalamnya? yang bahkan tak pernah terpikirkan akan muncul. Meski begitu, kau tak ingin jadikan itu alasan sebagai penghambat. Inilah tugas Mahasiswa; belajar dan berusaha. Apalagi kau lakukan ini juga demi adikmu. Orangtuamu.

Yang sekarang ingin kau salahkan sebenarnya adalah tentang Ujian Psikologi itu. Tapi hatimu menolak untuk menyalahkan. Sebab kau pun merasa ini salahmu, melakukan hal yang tidak kau senangi sejak awal.

Kembali kau benamkan wajah di atas meja. Hatimu semakin sakit, ditambah pesan masuk dari ibu yang menananyakan kepulanganmu.

Kau pun menangis dan kemudian—

"Dia-san?"

Kau mengangkat kepala, tapi tak menatap si pemanggil.

"Kalau kau butuh pundak. Aku siap memberikannya" sebuah tangan mengerat di tanganmu. Si pemanggil menarik kursinya mendekat lalu duduk.

"Riko..." kau pun menghambur pelukan padanya.

"Aku tahu kok. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak tadi"

"Aku...aku bungung Riko. Adikku sakit. Ibuku menanyakan kepulanganku. Aku sangat bingung. Aku ingin pulang. Aku...aku—"

"Sudah... menangis saja dulu. Ada aku di sini. Kau tidak perlu menanggungnya sendiri sekarang".

Jangan menangis, Kurosawa Dia. Ada aku disini. Selalu—

Ya. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku tahu dirimu. Aku tahu seperti apa saat kau tertawa. Aku tahu seperti apa saat kau marah. Saat kau kesal. Saat kau kecewa. Saat kau tersipu. Saat kau berusaha keras. Aku tahu. Aku kenal dirimu. Dirimu yang aku kenal sangat tegas dan berwibawa. Selalu berdiri dengan penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri. Seorang teladan dengan talenta nyaris sempurna—

Tapi, seberapapun kuatnya dirimu. Akan ada waktu dimana kau ingin menangis.

 _Aku... ingin pulang. Tapi aku_ —

"Riko?" Kau memanggil. Masih kudekap ragamu.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah aku kabur dari kenyataan ini?" Kau berujar nyaris tak terdengar.

"Mau kabur bersamaku?"

.

.

.

FUKUHASHI

170510

.

Story by : Mch_

* * *

A/N : pertama, thanks udah mau baca. Kedua, Ini bukan story ku. Ini karya orang lain yang dia titipkan di akunku. Diadaptasi dari kisah nyata sang author, tapi tidak dengan karakter. Ketiga, dia bilang, lebih suka dikasi kritik dan saran kalau berkenan.


End file.
